The First Misson
by Dragon's Assistant
Summary: Join Theo: the druid, Dalton: the sorcerer, Olin: the ranger, and Ethan: the fighter on their first misson through the land of Alland. Can they overcome their differances and defeat their enimies? All is done by true rolls!
1. Prologue: The Gathering

**AN: Hey guys, here's a new story based on D&D. Now, there are a few things that me and my friends play differently. First, Rangers get animal companions first level but the ranger's level is cut in half when accounting benefits. If anything else comes to mind I'll put it in.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the D20 system. I do own every character, place, and the world in general; which by the way is called Alland.**

**---------------------------------------**

**The Gathering**

**_Theo:_**

Theo stood at the edge of his forest grove with a young man just a few years younger then himself. Reading the message that the boy had delivered he nodded every so often as if answering a question. The boy, who kept glancing back to his horse a little ways away, tried not to make eye contact with the rather large wolf that stood beside Theo.

"So Mr. Druid," the boy began as Theo finished reading, "What is it you wish to tell my Lord?" the seventeen year old folded the parchment down before speaking.

"Tell your lord that I will accept his 'quest' only because I hate such vile monsters as the ones he has promised I will vanquish." the boy nodded and began walking swiftly toward his horse. "And also tell him that Fenrir will come with me to the meeting."

"I was afraid you'd say that." the boy said leaping onto the steed. Looking to the wolf, he could have sworn that beast was smirking. "I'll bring him the message. Good day to you sir." the druid seemed to be waiting for something, and the messenger sighed when he realized what it was. "And to you too Fenrir." There, there it was again! The wolf smirked!

The horse turned around and began trotting down the hill.

"I'll never hear the end of this."

**_Olin:_**

"So let me get this straight," the soldier began pinching the bridge of his nose. "You want me to move the entire hunting party, roughly twenty men, to another sector so the deer will have a place to live in peace?" Olin, a ranger, nodded his head like this answer would sway the captain's decision.

"Yes, that is my argument." the ranger's hand rested on his long-sword, which hung at his right hip. "Are you saying you don't find this reason to be sound?"

"I'm saying I have orders from Lord Gunthar to move through this land and gather sufficient venison to feed his royal guests." the older man had a good amount of patience, but this boy was beginning to get under his skin.

Before the teen could utter another word, a Halfling entered the area on the back of a riding dog; a St. Bernard to be exact. He was clothed in very nice leather clothing, and seemed to be a little plump in the belly.

"A message from the Lord Gunthar for a Mr. Olin." the teen in question approached the small man and was given a piece of parchment, which he read. "And a message for you as well Sir." the captain took the scroll from the man and he too read it.

"You're jesting right?" Olin said after reading, "He can't try me for living on this land. He doesn't own it." the captain snorted as he came up from his message.

"Of course he does!" the burly man said, "He owns almost all of Wolf Head Island! All save for the Elves forest. It seems you and me have no more business together Olin. I've been told to find another place to hunt, mainly the more open plains."

"Good luck with that." the ranger said, his voice full of sarcasm. "I guess I need to go to see this Lord Gunthar. Let me guess, he lives in Rootwall?"

"Yes-sir." the Halfling said getting back on his dog. "The meetin' is in two days, you should be there in one if you're walkin'." with that the little man rode off.

The two men looked to one another, shooting daggers at each other with their eyes. Then, the ranger began walking north. It was a whole day's walk to Rootwall and he might as well get started.

**_Dalton:_**

A knock came at the door of Dalton's little cabin. Three brisk knocks that told just how much the knocker hated his assignment. Standing from his wooden desk, the half-elf walked to the door and opened it.

There, on the other side of door stood a gnoll. A half-man half-hyena humanoid with claw-like fingers and shaggy, dirt brown fur that covered everything but its face. Normally, a gnoll would mean there were about ten other gnolls and they all wanted you either dead or without food. But this gnoll Dalton knew.

"Hello Geth," the sorcerer said with a sly smile, "What did you do to have to come see me?" the creature in question shoved his way into the house with a gruff bark, most likely a curse in Gnoll.

"Didn't clean myself well enough and scared the Lady Isabelle." the gnoll answered taking a seat on one of the wooden stools that surrounded the table. "It was only a little blood in my teeth and under my claws."

"Hmm, now, what is it Gunthar asked his favorite gnoll bodyguard to do for him?" Geth sighed at the sarcastic tone before beginning.

"First, I'm his only gnoll bodyguard." he took a swig from his water-skin, "Second, the Lord wishes to have a meeting with you and a few others. I'm here to deliver the message and return back with your answer."

"You know I can't help but want to meet with the Lord." the gnoll rolled his eyes at the magic user.

"Then I'll tell him," as he got up to stand his left ear twitched a bit. "Oh yeah, and the meeting's tomorrow by the way. Try to look nice."

"Do I have any blood in my teeth?" the half-elf asked jokingly.

"Ass."

**_Ethan:_**

"Ethan," called the Lord Gunthar, a middle aged man with a good build. "Come here nephew, I have a favor to ask of you." Ethan, an eight-teen-year-old warrior, walked toward his regal uncle.

"Yes Lord Gunthar?" he said going to a knee, which got him a gruff jerk on his collar to make him stand.

"I told you," the man said like he'd said it more then just once, "No family of mine will ever bow to me. Especially you, one who is like the son I never had." the young fighter nodded curtly. "That's better."

"What is it you ask of Uncle?" the two looked into the others blue eyes.

"I have summoned three young heroes to meet with me about the problems we've been having in the mining town of Jaknith." the fighter's eye twitched at the mention of the events. "A ranger, a druid, and our good friend, Dalton the sorcerer. I'd like for you to be there as well."

"It would be my honor... Uncle." Gunthar smiled, happy with his nephew's acceptance.

"Good man," he said turning around, "I'll see you tomorrow in the War Room. Please do not wear your ceremony armor. Just the average garb." with that, the man walked out of the room.


	2. The Meeting

**AN: Another story, same day. I'm really working here. Again, another variation to the rules: Even though a druid's animal companion's Intelligence score isn't effected, I use their Wisdom scores when they think; which happens to be 13.**

**Trivia: Fenrir is a giant wolf from Norse mythology who bit off the hand of Tyr. Horus is the god of vengeance from Egypt, who has the head of a falcon. Huginn was one of the ravens that sat on the high god Odin's shoulder. Huginn means thought.**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**The Meeting**

**_Theo:_**

_'Rootwall, a city like all the others.'_ Theo thought to himself as he walked through the front gate, little more then a palisade really. _'So unnatural. How can these people live in such a congested place?'_

Looking down to Fenrir, the two had a brief agreement in that they disliked the town because it shouldn't be there. A type of link is between all druids and their companions, making them more like other halves to themselves. The wolf looked around and expressed its disdain for the place, though felt an urge toward the flock of sheep in the market.

"No, Fenrir." the young teen said sensing his friend's animal urge sneaking into him. "You will be fed soon enough. For now, you will have to wait. We don't another fiasco like last time."

The wolf nodded its head in agreement, a silent promise to behave. As the two walked toward the manor near the northeast wall, they, mostly Fenrir, received many stares. Theo could care less; he didn't need to meet any one's expectations... anymore.

_'That is in the past.'_ the druid thought to himself. _'No need to dwell on it.'_

Fenrir looked to his friend with concern in those lupine orbs. Theo had let his thoughts travel across the bond, something he tried not to do. The wolf didn't need to care for his friend's past.

"It's nothing." Theo said looking away from the canine's eyes and to the guard standing to the right of the large oaken doors; who was giving a look neither druid nor beast appreciated.

"Are you Theo?" the guard asked looking from Theo to Fenrir as if trying to assess who was the bigger threat.

"That I am." the young man said meeting the man's gaze. "And this is Fenrir, we are here to meet with the 'Lord' Gunthar as was told." the older man made a noise that sounded like humph before requesting that Theo remove any weaponry.

Reaching into his hide amour, he extracted a dagger, and handed the blade to the man. Also, produced from a side pouch, a sling with ten round bullets was taken. A short fight over allowing Fenrir ensued, which eventually ended with Theo threatening to tell Gunthar that he'd refused to do his task because of the rudeness toward his friend.

The guard could have sworn he saw the wolf smirk before heading inside.

**_Olin:_**

_'The city,'_ Olin thought to himself as he crossed over the threshold. _'Not so bad once you know your way around.'_ The ranger walked leisurely through the town, since he was not rushed for time. Horus, his golden-hawk, sat on his right shoulder, to which he thanked whom ever, invented studded leather to protect from the talons.

"It's a nice place don't you think Horus?" the ranger asked looking around. The hawk bobbed its head up and down in agreement. "Now remember, you and I had an agreement. I promised not to ignore you in favor of any female and you promised not to steal any one's purses."

Horus covered his feathered crown with a golden wing as if in shame. Looking to the poorer side of the town, Olin spotted an old man, sitting on the side of the street with a cup in his hand. A swift pang went through the ranger's heart for the man.

He knew what it was like to be poor, not knowing when you'd eat again, whether you'd freeze at night or live to beg another day. Walking to the man, he reached into his money sack. The man looked like he hadn't eaten in a few days, and his face seemed drawn when he looked at the ranger.

"Here," he said plunking in four gold coins, enough to feed the man for over a week. "Live happily; for a while at least." the man's eyes lit up and began to water.

"Thank you my lord!" he said in a raspy voice, Olin offered him a swig from his water skin, "No, no Sire, you need not give anymore. May you be blessed young man."

"And you too Sir." giving the man a pat on the shoulder, Olin rose to head for the manor. "And remember I'll look for you the next time I'm here. I hope you will have a respectful job." Horus fluttered to the man's feet and reached his beak under his right wing. Bringing it out, the bird produced another silver piece and dropped it into the can before fluttering back to Olin.

"And thank you Master Hawk." the peasant said in a half chuckle. As they walked away from the elderly man, Olin thought of something.

"Horus," the bird looked to him, "Where did you get that coin?" the bird's response was to look away as if something had caught his eye.

**_Dalton:_**

Dalton was double-checking his inventory of spell components in his over-the-shoulder-pouch-belt when a knock came at the door. Looking at the markings on the wall where the sun hit, he surmised it was about an hour before he was due at the manor.

"Dalton!" the voice called with a raspy throat through the wooden door. "It's me, Gerald! I've got your money!" the half-elf looked to the raven sitting on a perch by an open window.

"Huginn," he began, "Should I let him in?" the black bird cocked its head to one side before answering.

"There is still time for gold to be made." the bird said in its crowing voice.

"True enough." going to the door, he removed the bolt and opened the portal. "Gerald, you have come for your body art at just the right time." the man who entered was dressed in peasant beggar robes with his face seeming lost of substance. Amazing what a little make-up could do. "I was just about to go speak with the Lord Gunthar."

"Well then we must be swift," the man said with a smile, "Wouldn't want to keep the Lord."

"So you're sure you want the symbol of Olidammara?" the sorcerer asked, and was given a nod in response. Olidammara is the god of rouges by the way. "Alright, remove your shirt."

The tattoo was to go on the rouge's right shoulder blade, the side he used to swipe with, for luck. It resembles a twisted mask, one side black with a sinister smile, and one white with a frown. It would only be a few inches big, the standard for most tattoos given in one session.

Concentrating on the picture, Dalton traced it out with his pointer finger and muttered a small incantation. The process took little more then a minute to do but the results were fantastic, as always. Still, Gerald checked in a mirror. He thought it over before saying it was 'okay.'

"That will be a silver piece my good man." as the man reached into his pocket within his poor excuse for a shirt, the sound of clinking coins came to the half-elf's ears. "Oh no, don't tell me you scammed someone out of a lot of money."

"Only four gold coins and this here silver." he said handing over the coin. Dalton shook his head in shame. "Don't be like that Dalton. I'm starting my new job at the inn in a few days. I'll go straight after that, promise."

"You'd better," the mage said putting the coin into his pocket and calling Huginn to his shoulder. "Or I'll send Huginn to peck out your eyes."

**_Ethan:_**

Sitting in the War Room, Ethan waited patiently for the other three to arrive, along with his uncle. As the time passed, he amused himself by taking out his dagger and flipping it in his hand. The blade was one that he had made as a page, and had killed one or two orcs with it.

After maybe a dozen or so flips of the knife, a tall male entered the room, Ethan guessed he was around six and a half feet tall and about one-hundred-eighty pounds. His dress was of the hide of some creature or another, Ethan couldn't tell. His hair was brown and had a slight tan, the kind you get from being in the woods all day. _'This guy is probably the druid.'_

A small grumble came from the side of the druid and a head popped up and onto the table. _'Nice wolf. Wonder how he convinced the guards to let it in?'_ The wolf's fur was a light grey color with golden eyes. The druid walked to a wall and leaned against it, his wolf following him.

Giving the druid a curt nod, which was returned, Ethan went back to flipping the dagger. Occasionally, the fighter would see the tall figure in the corner nod as if answering a question. Also, the wolf never stopped looking at his master, like he was an equal.

The squeaking of the door pulled him from his thoughts as he watched another male walked in, this one wearing studded leather and a hawk sitting on his shoulder. He was of average height and weight and had an okay amount of muscle on him from what the fighter could tell. _'Possibly the ranger. Beautiful golden hawk too.'_

This one looked from the druid to the wolf to Ethan, before taking a seat a few chairs away from the warrior's own. Since the table had no less then twenty chairs, they would be spread out a bit.

Ethan was given a slight bowing of the head from the ranger, which he nodded much like how he'd done for the druid. The other two also shared a silent greeting before going into their own thoughts.

Looking out the window, Ethan checked the placing of the sun.

"Lord Gunthar should be here any moment." he said to the others.

"Thanks." the druid said not looking away from the floor a few feet before him.  
"Much appreciated." the ranger replied with a friendly smile. The door swung open yet again to reveal a half-elf, one that he knew as Dalton. Huginn, his raven familiar sat on his shoulder.

"Sorry I'm a little late," he said taking a seat opposite Ethan. "Had to take care of one last customer." _'He works? I thought he just had a lot of money stockpiled.'_

"What is it you do Dalton?" he asked. The mage was surprised that the fighter knew his name; they had never met personally. "My father is captain of the guards and my uncle is Lord Gunthar."

"Of course." he said, he'd met with both a number of times about random magical things. The ranger's hawk and Huginn were looking at one another with mild interest. "I am a tattoo artist. I draw all my own designs and use magic to mark it onto the skin."

"Interesting." the ranger said with one eyebrow quirked. Before he could say anymore, Lord Gunthar walked in.

"Ah, very good; you've all arrived." he began walking to the head chair. "Theo, please, take a seat. You must be tired from your journey."

"It wasn't very long." he said not moving.

"I insist." he said, no longer sounding polite.

"Very well." taking a chair farther away from everyone else, but at least seated.

"Now, I've called you all here because we have a small problem in the town of Jaknith." Ethan's eye twitched without his wanting. "The people there were attacked by hobgoblins, gnolls, and trolls; their messenger had a rather large gash on his shoulder and his horse looked as if it had been ridden to near death."

"Do we know how many?" the ranger asked, his hawk taking interest in the noble's words.

"At least a war band of hobgoblins, Olin." he began. "Around forty gnolls, with several hyenas, and a handful of trolls. Basically speaking, this was a huge hit."

"And you expect the four of us to kill them all?" Theo asked in an annoyed tone.

"Not all of them, but enough to make the rest run." Gunthar said pulling out a map of the island and unrolling it. "It will take you a day to get to Jaknith, so make sure you have enough rations or catch enough game to feed you on this journey. Tomorrow, you will head out and attempt to assess the enemy. Try and end the battle as quickly as possible. For tonight, I have arranged for you all to spend the night.

"Theo, I hope you don't mind but I gave you the room with the balcony near the pine grove. Your wolf, he may stay in your quarters with you as well."

"Thank you Gunthar." the young man said.

"Servants shall show you to your rooms, and if you wish you may come to the dinner tonight."


	3. Preperations

**AN: Sorry for the small chapter guys, I meant to make it longer but things happen. Anyway, hope you enjoy the story.**

**I wonder where the reviewers are? Hmmm.**

------------------------------------------

**Preparations**

**_Theo:_**

_'Nice of them to invite us to dinner.'_ came a voice inside the druid's head. _'Tell me again why 'we' declined again.'_ sighing, Theo looked to Fenrir.

"Because," he began in an irritated tone. "I rather dislike being in a stone building. A dwarven mine, or that Bear's den where we helped the she-bear birth her children, I'm fine with that. That isn't much more then hallowing out a hill or mountain. This is worked stone."

_'I don't see what the big deal is.'_ Fenrir said over their telepathic link. _'Beavers make dams and huts. That's working wood.'_

"Never mind." he said frustrated. "Be thankful I asked them to send up a steak for you. They thought you wouldn't mind feasting on pigeons like the hunting dogs." the young man smiled as his friend made a semi-human look of disgust by screwing his eyes shut and sticking out his tongue.

_'I'd rather drink that tea you make.'_ Theo shoved the wolf playfully, _'Watch it. You're starting to act like a young person.'_ came the sarcastic echo.

"Ha-ha, very funny." a knock came at the door before opening to reveal a maid with a silver platter with a cover.

"M.. Master Theo," the woman said in a shaky voice, obviously disturbed from a wolf being in the room. "I..I've got the dinner you asked for."

"Please," he said walking toward her. "Don't call me 'Master.' Just Theo."

"Of..Of course." she handed him the tray and looked at her feet as if embarrassed. "Is..Is it true...What they say?"

"Is what true?" he asked.

"That, you..." she trailed off. "Can turn into...Animals?" she seemed half ashamed by asking the question.

"No, not yet." he said placing the platter on the small wooden table. "Others who are of higher abilities in the druidic community can, but I will soon." the young woman nodded, her face still down turned. Fenrir, who'd been watching the whole thing, padded over to the maidservant and gave a small lupine smile.

"This is a very nice wolf you've got here Theo." the woman said getting down on one knee to pat him. 'Maybe she wasn't afraid of him.' "What is his name?"

"Fenrir." he said watching her smile and scratch behind the wolf's ear.

_'I like her.'_ the beast said. Taking this moment, Theo studied the young maid. She had long, brown hair and a nice build. Pale skin, green eyes, and red lips. _'And so do you.'_

"Thank you for bringing the food..." he said waiting for a name.

"Maia." she said giving the wolf one last scratch. "Enjoy your supper." with that she left.

_'I think she likes you too.'_ Theo looked to Fenrir.

"Shut up."

**_Olin:_**

Olin had also chosen not to attend the banquet, but for other reasons than Theo. Olin had a ritual that he'd always done. After the sun had gone down, he would kneel, bow his head, and meditate. He did this to clear his head, focus on important things, and do small amounts of figuring.

"Horus." he said not looking up from his thoughts. "I have tallied our odds. The battle will be at least a dozen to one. Most, if not all, of us are going to have to kill a troll."

The bird tilted its head and peeped.

"I hope our sorcerer and druid can do some damage with their magic." he said rising from his position. "The fighter, Ethan, I'm sure he'll have no problems taking down his share of enemies."

"Then what's the problem?" Olin spun around to face the door and saw the sorcerer; Dalton was it? He was leaning against the door-frame. "I said, what's the problem?"

"Nothing," the ranger said walking to his hawk. "There is nothing wrong. Why aren't you at the dinner?"

"You just said the answer," the mage said stepping away from the door. "A dozen to one. I need to get ready, which means buying the ingredients to my spells as well as procuring some rations for the group. There are more important things to do then talk nice with the nobles."

"Yes," the ranger said petting the hawk gently. "I guess you're right. May I ask you something?" the ranger asked. Dalton's eyebrow went up. "Why did you join this 'quest?'" a raven flew to the window and perched on the sill.

"To find riches and power!" the bird said which surprised Olin that it could even talk.

"Oh hush up you old crow." the sorcerer said to the bird. "Greedy little thing he is. That's Huginn, my familiar. Anyway, I joined because a friend asked me to. Not to mention, I have one or two friends in Jaknith."

"Oh," the brown haired man answered dumbly. "I guess that's a good cause."

"Why did you join?" the half-elf asked.

"I'm afraid," the ranger began. "I can't tell you. Sorry."

"It's all right. If you'll excuse me...Come Huginn." with that, the bird fluttered to the mage and the two departed.

"Time for bed Horus." the ranger said stripping out of his armor, wishing he'd brought more then just one set of clothes.

**_Dalton:_**

"Why do you lie?" Huginn asked as the half-elf carried them into their room. Closing the door, Dalton brushed off the bird.

"Why do you think I lied?" he asked as he looked to a scroll he bought at the market.

"I didn't say you lied," the bird replied landing on the bedpost. "I asked why you lie."

"Because, sometimes, telling the truth is too risky or not the best way to get the things you want." the sorcerer answered as he rolled the parchment and placed it into an inside pocket within his shirt.

"So that's why you lied." Dalton turned to the bird and stared at him.

"Sometimes I regret teaching you to speak." the mage busied himself with preparing his things for the journey. "You know I wasn't lying to the ranger. I do have friends in Jaknith."

"Friends?" the raven repeated moving to the chandelier, careful to avoid the flames. "Is that what you're calling the people you used to call "business associates?" If I remember correctly, you never wanted to have friends, only people with whom you are on good terms with."

"Close enough." he said beginning to double-check everything.

"One day you'll wish you had friends." Huginn said fluttering to the half-elf's shoulder. "You'll know that those you took advantage of were trying to be friends, people that would do more for you if you only treated them with respect." turning to look at his familiar, Dalton made a face.

"I give respect to those above Me." he said, "Everyone else is just tolerated." with that, the sorcerer blew out the lights and went into his trance, an elf's version of sleep. In the dark, Huginn muttered to himself.

"Poor poor Dalton." he said as he settled into his nightly slumber. "One day you will listen to me; hopefully."

**_Ethan:_**

"It was a good try Uncle." Ethan said as he and Gunthar walked away from the dinning hall. "They probably want to get ready for the journey."

"True," the lord sighed, "Dalton left to the market a little before the meal and returned with little more then what he'd left with. Theo requested food for himself and his wolf...It began with an f."

"Fenrir, Uncle." the fighter answered as they turned a corner.

"Thank you. Olin, he must have eaten something he brought with him because no order of food came." looking up to his nephew, who was only six feet tall. "What do you think of our guests?"

"Well..." Ethan began. "Theo, the druid, he seems a little too serious for my tastes. He might have had a bad childhood."

"Or he's just over-zealous."

"True. Olin, the ranger, he's light-hearted. A nice person if I've ever met one. Though he seems to be hiding something."

"Everyone has secrets."

"And Dalton..."

"Dalton is Dalton." Gunthar finished with a chuckle. "Do you know of anything you might need for the journey?"

"Rations are a given." the younger began, "Horses would be nice. Larger breeds would probably be more useful. The druid was reported to only have a dagger and a sling for weapons; maybe we could supply him with a new weapon."

"Druids have strict rules and regulations on what they can use and what they can't." Gunthar explained. "I'll send for a list of allowed weapons for druids from the library. The rations and horses I can get easily. I'll send for the things tomorrow. Until then, good night Ethan."

"Good night Uncle."


	4. Transit

**AN: This one was long to make up for the last one. Enjoy.**

**---------------------------------**

**Transit**

**_Theo:_**

Theo was up before the sun and on the balcony kneeing in prayer while the sun rose. The prayer was to grant him his spells, which were also decided which spells he would received for the day, and how many. Fenrir was there too, sitting next to the druid, guarding his friend from harm.

_'Running running running,'_ the canine sang to itself, _'Chasing fighting biting, Always we are running, Always we are fighting, Always I will run, Under the sun!'_

A knock came at the door, soft as if not wanting to wake up the occupants. Fenrir looked to the druid, and then padded to the door.

_'Who is it?'_ he asked by extending his thoughts, which by the sound of it, scared the knocker out of their skin.

"It's Maia," a voice called. "I was sent with breakfast."

_'Come in,'_ the wolf said flipping the lock with his nose, _'But please be quiet, Theo is in prayer.'_ the maid opened the door and was again bearing a silver platter. _'By the forest! How many of those things do you have?'_

"Only a dozen," the young woman whispered with a chuckle. She walked to the table and set the food down; grabbing the one from dinner as she went. "I'll leave since Master Theo is busy."

_'He asked you not to call him that.'_ Fenrir reminded as he scratched behind his ear. _'And you don't need to leave; he should be coming out of it in a minute or two. He always does this and it always takes the same amount of time.'_

"Its fine," Maia replied heading for the door, "I have duties to do."

_'Please don't go!'_ he pleaded stepping in her way, _'You don't know what it's like with him! He's so boring! I need someone young to keep up with me!'_

"Theo can't be more then a few months older then I!" she said giving the wolf a look.

_'Yes he's only in his seventeenth summer, but he acts so old.'_ he complained.

"He's only seventeen?" she asked with a mix of shock and curiosity. "I'm nearly twenty and he's only seventeen? Then I really must go."

"And why is that?" Theo asked standing in the entrance to the balcony. The maid looked down in disgrace.

"No reason Mas.." she stopped herself. "Theo. By your leave..."

With nothing more than a nod, Theo dismissed the woman. After the door closed, Fenrir made a lupine frown.

_'I had her!'_ the wolf shouted. He was so engrossed with emotion, he was snarling and his hunches were raised. _'I had her and you blew it!'_

"Blew what?" the druid asked in an indifferent tone, "She didn't want to stay once she found out how old I was."

_'I would have convinced her!'_

"Enough, Fenrir." he said in a calm but commanding tone he rarely used on the wolf. "You will cease this nonsense now. We have a job to do; we can't be worrying about personal lives."

_'Fine.'_

_**Olin:**_

_Knock Knock. Knock._

Olin looked outside and saw there was barely any light out.

_Knock Knock. Knock._

"GO AWAY!" he yelled, his voice muffled by the pillow. But of course, no one listens to a man who needs his rest.

_Knock Knock. Knock._

Reaching under his pillow, the ranger grabbed a dagger. He pulled it out slowly and winded back.

_Knock Knock. Thump!_

There was silence in the room for maybe a minute. Olin, who'd been watching the door when he hit it, relaxed and fell back onto the pillow. The door opened to reveal Ethan, already in his chain mail.

"To tell you the truth," he said closing the door and grabbing the blade. "I expected you to throw it at the second." he pulled the dagger from the wood with ease.

"It's too early." he said, his eyes still blurry. "I'll get up in another hour or so."

"Well then I guess you'll have to catch up to us later because we're leaving soon." the fighter kicked the bed with a steel-toe boot, "The others are all ready." the ranger groaned but got up.

"Just give me a few minutes to get ready." Ethan nodded and left the room, placing the knife where it had landed in the door before closing it. "This is going to be a fun adventure." he said with sarcasm.

Horus came flying in through the window, a dead animal in its beak. He was always up before the human.

"Morning," Olin grumbled as he climbed into his cloth britches. "You seem chipper as always. Didn't go thieving did you?" the bird turned its head as if to say no.

It took Olin another five minutes to get all his gear together and his armor on. When Horus perched himself on his shoulder, the ranger noticed the bird was holding something in its talons.

"Horus." he held out his hand and the bird dropped something into his palm. He expected it carefully, trying to guess at what it was. "What is this thing? It seems to be a gem."

The stone was blue, black, and white. It was half as thick as a coin and shaped like one but no larger than his thumbnail. It reminded the ranger of the night sky. He didn't know what it was but, for some reason, it made his joints feel like greased hinges.

"A healing stone?" he guessed turning it over in his hands. "Oh well, can't be bad." Pocketing the rock; he left the room.

**_Dalton:_**

_'About time ranger'_ Dalton thought to himself as Olin came down the stairs, clasping the last buckle on his armor. Of course he didn't show his annoyance on his face. That would only cause a fight and, ultimately, slow the journey.

"Are you ready?" Theo asked in an irritated tone, apparently, he liked everything to be on time.

"Yes," he responded in a like tone. "Sorry I slept in, old habits you know." Gunthar, who was standing next to Ethan nodded with a smile and said it was fine.

"As to what my adviser has suggested," he began with a small grin, "I have equipped you all with a horse to speed your quest. Each one has several saddlebags for whatever you don't want to carry on your person.

"Also, it has come to my attention that you, Theo, are under equipped when it comes to weaponry. So I called for a list of what your religion allows you to use and got you a scimitar for you to keep." Ethan tossed the weapon to the druid, which was received with ease.

"Uncle has also given us some rations for us to use while we are on our way and back." he said hefting himself onto the beast. "Hopefully you all know how to ride." thankfully, they all did. Theo didn't seem pleased that he was given all these things for free but he held his peace.

"Let us go," Huginn said resting on the saddle horn, "To riches! To Foes! To Glory!" despite the bird's dramatic words, they all just looked at him.

"Shut up Huginn." The sorcerer said in terse voice as they began walking out of the town.

"That is going to get old quick," the druid sighed. Fenrir looked up to Theo and he chuckled a bit.

**_Ethan:_**

_'Well, it could be worse.'_ Ethan thought to himself as he took the lead on the road, Olin, Theo, and Dalton following in that order. _'They could be fighting with each other.'_ No sooner had he said that, he heard raised voices behind him.

"Stop trying to run Fenrir over with your horse!" the druid's voice rose. They hadn't even gotten more than a hundred yards from Rootwall yet!

"Then tell him to hurry up." Dalton replied in a smooth voice. Olin was just riding like nothing was going on.

"I have half a mind to get off this horse and cut out your tongue you…"

"Since you only have half a mind," Dalton interrupted. "I'm surprised you haven't tried it yet."

"Oh, that's it!" the druid drew his new scimitar from its sheath.

"STOP!" the fighter yelled turning his horse around and pulling his sword as well. "If there is going to be a fight, it had better be against a hobgoblin and not each other. You don't want me having to pull you two apart."

"Who do you think you are?" Theo asked turning to him.

"I'm the one who will ultimately decide if you are to be rewarded after this mission is over." he explained glaring at both men. "Theo, you fall back and take Dalton's spot. Dalton, you take Theo's. Warn him if you are going to stop so the wolf doesn't get hurt." Dalton's face showed a shadow of contempt but he did as ordered, as did the druid.

"Good, now, I want this to go as quickly as it can," he began as he moved back to the front. "I know and you know that infighting will not speed his up. Let's go."


End file.
